


Hot and Sticky Summer Fun

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish being a naughty Raven Boy, Dirty thoughts turn into dirty actions, Fun with popsicles, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam go to an event at a park, and Ronan ends up getting Adam a popsicle without thinking. Things get intense from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Sticky Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to finally be able to write Pynch smut again. I was so torn up about the concept of having to go on hiatus, but fortunately, that is no longer the case. Anyways, this fic was inspired by [this post](http://saargents.tumblr.com/post/124712934136/ronan-giving-adam-a-popsicle-during-summer-then), and then this lovely person requested that I write this up. Therefore, here you go! Since I haven't been able to write, this fic became another really long one. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction**

It was summer time in Henrietta, and that meant quite a few things. First off, it was _very_ hot outside. Secondly, because it was hot outside, that meant that Ronan was currently _inside_. He didn’t really like the heat, since he got sunburn really badly if he was out in the sun too long. Thirdly, that meant that Ronan chose to wear as little clothing as possible around Monmouth. So, Ronan was currently hanging around in his boxers, listening to some electronic music on his MP3 player.

Adam arrived at Monmouth a short time later, and knocked on the door. Gansey answered, and invited him in. “Where’s Ronan?” Adam asked, as if he didn’t know. Gansey just gave him a look like “Where do you _think_?” Adam gave a simple nod, and began to ascend the stairs, calling out to Ronan. When he didn’t hear a response, he approached Ronan’s door, and immediately opened it, startling Ronan. “Jesus fucking Christ, Parrish! Ever heard of knocking?” Ronan spat out as he pulled off his headphones, irritated. Chainsaw let out a few loud squawks, and Ronan immediately shushed her.  

“C’mon, let’s go. We’re gonna be late,” Adam replied, ignoring Ronan. Ronan stared at Adam for a moment, trying to make sense of those words. Then, he remembered. “Was that today?” Ronan asked curiously. “Yes, that was today, and it’s now. Get dressed, and let’s go,” Adam responded, and began to shut the door. Ronan looked down at his state of undress, then back up. “Do I _have_ to get dressed?” he added, almost complaining. “Yes, you have to. I’m not letting you get arrested for indecent exposure,” Adam returned, before shutting the door completely, as Ronan muttered something rather crude.

Gansey was used to hearing exchanges like that between his two best friends, since this wasn’t the first one since they started going out, so he just briefly glanced at Adam as he came back down the stairs. “One of these days, I’ll go out by myself, and leave him here alone,” Adam started saying, but was stopped by Noah’s voice from the other side of the room, near the window. “Now, we all know _that_ is a lie,” Noah interrupted. Adam was quiet for a minute, and then looked over at Noah. “Shut up, Noah,” he replied, but not rudely. “Bite me,” Noah responded playfully, and Gansey had to stifle his laughter behind the book he was currently reading. Adam gently shoved against the back of Gansey’s head, but this brought Gansey’s laughter out fully.

A few minutes later, Ronan exited his room, wearing a black tank with a skull on it, encased with blue fire. He had managed to put pants on as well. He descended the stairs, and Adam gave him a quick once-over, then turned and headed for the front door, with Ronan following. “Take care, you two. Stay safe,” Gansey called out to their retreating backs. Adam raised a hand up in a wave, in response. “Make sure you use protection!” Noah called out afterwards, and the fingers on Adam’s raised hand dropped, save for his middle finger. “Fuck off, Noah,” Ronan called back, and they heard Noah break out into a fit of laughter as Adam opened the front door, and he and Ronan left, shutting the door behind him.

Adam walked towards the BMW, since they never took Adam’s car when they went out, and he wasn’t bothered by that. Ronan pulled out his keys as Adam approached the passenger side door, unlocked the doors, and climbed into the driver’s side. Once they were both inside, Ronan started the car, which caused the radio to blare out a loud electronic song, and Adam was grateful to only have hearing in one of his ears, since he didn’t get the full impact from the noise.

They drove into town, heading for one of the parks. Every summer, Henrietta had a sort of celebration for the town, which meant there was a lot of food, games for the kids, and a mass of Aglionby students wandering about, either being treated like kings, or shunned by the envious. Ronan parked the BMW and shut it off, but didn’t immediately get out of the car. He glanced about at the crowds of people, his features hard, with a hint of annoyance in the way his lip curled. “I don’t understand why you like these things, Parrish. It’s so _boring_ here,” he said. Adam just shrugged, and opened the passenger side door. “It’s something to do, and it beats sitting around doing nothing,” he responded, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. Ronan exited the car as well, slamming the door behind him.

Ronan and Adam began to walk amongst the crowd of people, who looked warily at Ronan as he passed by them. A few of the Aglionby students had crowded around some of the food stands, and once they saw Ronan and Adam walk by, they just nodded their heads towards them, then looked away. One student made the mistake of calling out some very harsh names at the both of them last year, and before Adam could stop him, Ronan had went up to that student, and punched him in the face. Adam had to pull Ronan away, and calm him down. Nowadays, no one at Aglionby spoke to them, for fear of receiving a broken nose.

Adam stopped to look at some of the things that were going on. People were sitting on the grass, eating and chatting away. Some were lying on blankets, either napping or sunbathing. Some of the kids were in bathing suits, and were playing in the fountain. Adam would point out some things to Ronan, and Ronan would look in the direction Adam was pointing, get bored right away, and then start walking away. Adam had to catch up to Ronan a few times that he did this, and grab his hand, holding it as they walked. Ronan had been wary of holding Adam’s hand during their first few dates, but after awhile he got used to it. It was usually Ronan that was grabbing Adam’s hand, especially around Aglionby students.

They walked onwards, with Adam watching the people pass by, taking in the scents of the food wafting from each stand they passed. Ronan just watched the ground, mostly, and after a few minutes of walking under the sunlight, he sighed heavily. “It’s so fucking _hot_ out here. Why is it so damn hot out?” he complained, and a few parents gave him a dirty look once they heard his foul language, and rushed to get their kids away from him.

“We don’t have to stay here much longer. I know I keep dragging you to places you don’t want to go to,” Adam said sympathetically, as soon as there weren’t a lot of people around. Ronan just shook his head a bit, and squeezed Adam’s hand gently. “I’m fine with going where you want to be. As long as I can be with you, I don’t care what we do,” Ronan replied softly, so only Adam could hear him. This made Adam smile, since this was the side of Ronan that he loved the most.

Soon, they reached the lake, and a few people had found places to sit on the grass, watching boats and birds fly by. Adam led Ronan towards a large tree, and let go of his hand as they sat under the shade. “Next time, let’s go somewhere when it’s _not_ hot as balls out,” Ronan stated, and Adam looked over at him. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Adam responded, then leaned his body against Ronan, who wrapped one arm around him, and then the other after a moment. Adam put his arms around Ronan, and just sat like that, his head against Ronan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, and his breathing. Ronan placed his head against Adam’s hair, and breathed him in. Then, Ronan placed a chaste kiss against Adam’s head, and as Adam tilted his head up, Ronan’s lips met his forehead, then his cheek. Adam looked up into Ronan’s eyes, and then closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Ronan’s. They held the kiss for a few moments, their lips slowly moving against each other over and over again. Along with it being a sign of his affection and love for Ronan, it was also Adam’s silent apology. Since Ronan was still kissing him, Adam took it as Ronan’s silent forgiveness.

They pulled away then, and Adam sat back upright. He glanced out across the lake, as a gentle breeze blew across his face. He reached up, and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead on the back of his hand. Suddenly, he heard some chatter from nearby kids, and glanced back towards the sound. He saw that there was a group of parents with their kids, standing in line at an ice cream stand. Seeing this, Adam suddenly got a craving for ice cream, and turned to look at Ronan. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get something from the ice cream stand,” he stated, and went to get up. Ronan grabbed his arm gently, and then stood up himself. “I’ll get it,” he simply said, and walked over towards the stand before Adam could protest.

Adam watched Ronan go, as he stood up himself. He frowned a bit, thinking of how he wanted to avoid having Ronan pay for something for him. _It’s just ice cream, it’s only ice cream. It’s not a big deal_ , he had to tell himself in his head. He turned and placed his back against the tree, sighing softly. About ten minutes later, Ronan had returned to his side once more, and handed Adam a pink lemonade flavored popsicle. Adam had seen this brand at the grocery store, and he knew it was one of the cheaper kinds. He didn’t know whether to be proud of Ronan, or insulted. He should’ve felt _both_ ways, but he knew Ronan meant well, so he just unwrapped the popsicle, and placed his lips around it, and began to gently suck at it.

Since it was so hot out, the popsicle started melting a bit faster than it should’ve, so Adam had to be careful that it didn’t drip on his hand. Ronan listened to the soft sucking noises Adam was making, and turned his head to say something, but froze. Seeing what Adam was doing, Ronan found himself staring. He watched as Adam, who had closed his eyes for a moment, brought the popsicle into his mouth, and back out, making those soft sucking sounds. Adam would pull the popsicle out of his mouth completely, and run his tongue over where the juice had started to melt down the popsicle, along with Adam’s own saliva, licking it up so it wouldn’t drip over his hand.

Ronan mentally cursed himself for making the abrupt decision to get Adam a _popsicle_ , of all things, and especially a _pink_ one. He cursed his teenage hormones for how erotic he thought this display was, but he _didn’t_ curse the fact that it was Adam that was making him think this way. It didn’t help that Ronan had done just about every sexual thing with Adam, though they never spoke of those unless they were completely alone, and it was mainly _performing_ the acts instead of simply talking about them in that case.

As Ronan watched Adam work the popsicle over with his tongue, and then take it back into his mouth and suck on it, Ronan thought of those times when they were alone. How he would watch as Adam undid his pants, and unzipped them, pulling them down along with his boxers. He could feel Adam’s soft lips wrap around his throbbing dick, feel the warmth of his mouth envelop him. He didn’t always watch Adam do this, the feeling was much better when he wasn’t watching. Ronan imagined Adam licking along his shaft like he was licking along the popsicle, before taking Ronan’s dick into his mouth again.

By this time, Ronan had unconsciously moved his right hand towards the front of his pants, which started feeling tighter as Ronan’s dick grew harder beneath the fabric. He continued to watch Adam suck on the popsicle, and as Adam took the whole thing into his mouth, Ronan imagined Adam engulfing his dick down to the base, then pull back a bit. Ronan heard Adam emit a quiet moan beside him, and that sound made Ronan’s dick even harder, almost to the point of throbbing. When Adam would suck him off, he would moan a bit, just because he knew Ronan enjoyed the sounds he made. As Ronan thought of this, it made his dick throb in his boxers, and he bit his lip a bit as he watched Adam some more.

After a few minutes, Adam had finished off the popsicle. He felt eyes staring at him, and turned his head a bit to look at Ronan. He caught Ronan’s gaze, saw the way he was biting his lip, saw that look in his eyes that suggested a wild animal watching its prey, but it was very brief. Once he had been caught, Ronan immediately glanced away, and then he was gone. Adam blinked in surprise as he watched Ronan quickly walking away, and ran up to catch him, depositing the popsicle stick in a trash can on the way.

“Ronan, wait!” he called out as he started catching up to Ronan’s back. Once he was within reaching distance, he gently grabbed Ronan’s shoulder, to stop him. “I said wait,” he added, as Ronan instinctively started to jerk away, but stopped. Ronan glanced back at Adam, and Adam saw that Ronan’s face looked a bit flushed, and he had a bit of a dangerous look in his eyes. Ronan quickly looked away, and at the ground, his body tensing up. “What the hell was that about?” Adam began, releasing his hold on Ronan’s shoulder once he knew Ronan wouldn’t start moving again. Ronan was quiet for a minute, and then he spoke. “I just….there was….well…,” he began to blurt out, as Adam watched him suspiciously. Ronan would begin to turn his head to look back at him, hesitate, and then look at the ground again.

Adam considered these few words he was getting, and calculated the other pieces of the puzzle while he glanced towards the ground himself. He thought back to everything they had been doing, to try and get the full picture. Nothing seemed to explain Ronan’s actions, so Adam considered the situation some more. He thought back to what happened before Ronan freaked out. They were under the tree, then Adam wanted to get something from the ice cream stand, but Ronan went and got it. Ronan brought him a popsicle, and Adam ate it. _What did he flip his shit over? We were just_ standing _there, while I ate that pops--_ , Adam began to think, but paused in his thinking and glanced up at the back of Ronan’s head.

The thing about Ronan Lynch was that if you got him aroused in a public setting, he would do everything he possibly could to hide the fact he was turned on. Adam thought about the way he caught Ronan looking at him, and how Ronan was biting his lip. He put the pieces together slowly, and then the beginning of a sly smirk began to cross his lips.

_You are_ really _way too obvious, Ronan Lynch_ , Adam thought to himself. _Getting a hard-on over something so_ simple _._ He began to look around, in every direction, and saw that there was nothing secluded close by. Adam then turned his attention back to Ronan, reaching out and gently grabbing his arm, to get his attention again. This time, Ronan turned to look at him, and held the gaze. “Go to the car, and I’ll be right there,” he stated, before letting go of Ronan’s arm and hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Ronan was already in the BMW, and had it started when Adam got in the car. Adam was holding something in a wrapper, and upon closer inspection, Ronan saw that it was another popsicle. “Let’s go to the lot,” Adam simply suggested, and Ronan pulled out of the parking space, and sped off. The lot that Adam had mentioned was an abandoned parking lot of a large department store, not too far away from Monmouth. Adam and Ronan had used it for a lot of purposes, but it was mainly the place they went when Gansey was still at Monmouth.

After they had reached the abandoned lot, and Ronan had shut the car off, Adam quickly got out of the car, and began walking off, searching around for something. _Where is it? Where is it?_  he thought as he looked around, until he finally spotted what he was looking for. “Over here,” he called out to Ronan, who was approaching him. Adam led Ronan to a wooden picnic table that had been hidden behind a tree, that couldn’t be seen unless you were looking at the right angle.

Once they reached the picnic table, Adam set the wrapped popsicle down, then took a seat. When Ronan sat beside him, Adam immediately pulled Ronan against him, and started kissing him deeply. No one ever came to this lot, since no one expected trespassers, so they didn’t have to worry about being caught. Ronan began to run his fingers through Adam’s hair as Adam groaned softly against his lips. They soon pulled away, and Adam placed kisses along the side of Ronan’s head, and Ronan gasped as Adam suddenly grabbed the front of his pants gently, and began to rub his palm over Ronan’s clothed erection.

“Are you going to get hard every time you see someone eating a popsicle, or am I going to have to be cautious around you?” Adam whispered into Ronan’s ear, and Ronan just gave a soft, pleased noise as a response. Adam pulled away, and grabbed the popsicle off the table. He pointed at Ronan, and then pointed at the table, and Ronan climbed onto the top of the table without a word, lying down on his back. Adam set the popsicle down again, and went to work getting Ronan’s pants undone and unzipped.

Once he had Ronan’s pants undone and unzipped, he slowly tugged them, along with Ronan’s boxers, down just enough to free Ronan’s throbbing dick from its confines. Adam picked up the popsicle, and began unwrapping it. “What are you doing?” Ronan asked softly, watching Adam unwrap the popsicle. “Shhh, just close your eyes,” Adam responded, just as softly, and Ronan closed his eyes.

After the popsicle was unwrapped, it was revealed to be one of those red, white, and blue firecracker popsicles. Adam put it into his mouth, and began to suck on it, and Ronan’s eyelids twitched a bit from the sounds Adam made. It took a split second for Ronan to figure out what Adam was planning, because Adam had done the action just as Ronan thought it. Suddenly, Ronan felt a mixture of cold and warmth around his dick as Adam took it into his mouth. Ronan cried out with a loud groan from the feeling of Adam’s cool tongue moving over his shaft, and the warmth of his breath against his skin made him shiver a bit.

Adam moaned softly as he began to suck Ronan off, starting out slow. He took more of Ronan’s dick into his mouth as his head moved back and forth, and Ronan began moaning back, once the coolness of Adam’s tongue wore off. Now Ronan just felt warmth, and that felt much better on his dick. After a few moments of that, Adam pulled back completely. Ronan began to say something, and then he felt the sudden cold of the popsicle running along the shaft of his dick, which made his eyes shoot open. “Fuck, that’s cold!” he exclaimed loudly, making Adam snicker. “It’s not funny!” he continued, and then he felt Adam’s tongue tracing along his shaft, licking up the juice from the popsicle.

“Your reaction was funny, that’s all,” Adam replied quietly, and Ronan was left speechless as Adam engulfed his dick once more, and sucked harder. Ronan could only moan louder from the feeling, and just let Adam have fun with him. Adam would alternate between pulling away completely, and tracing the popsicle over the head and shaft of Ronan’s dick, before replacing it with his mouth and tongue. Ronan wasn’t too keen on that, since he strongly preferred the feeling of Adam’s warm mouth over the coldness of the popsicle.

Then, Adam started getting creative, and would combine the two actions. While he had Ronan’s dick in his mouth, he would trace the popsicle over whatever flesh was exposed, and then lick and suck the juice off as he took the rest into his mouth. The popsicle would drip cold juice onto Ronan’s balls as Adam held the popsicle up, and it would feel strange until Adam would lick and suck the juice away.

Since Adam heard Ronan react more positively to the combination of his mouth and the popsicle, he continued with that pattern. As the popsicle melted even more, Adam pulled back to put the popsicle in his mouth, sucking at it to prevent it from making a mess of his hand. He would then take Ronan’s dick back into his mouth, and suck faster, moaning softly as Ronan groaned in pleasure from the mixture of warmth and cold yet again.

Adam continued to treat Ronan’s dick like he had treated the popsicle, tracing his tongue along the base and shaft, before engulfing Ronan’s dick into his mouth, and sucking on it firmly. Soon, Adam finally finished off the popsicle, and casually tossed the stick away, and then placed one of his hands over Ronan’s waist, and the other over one of Ronan’s legs, and began to suck Ronan’s dick even more quickly than before.

Ronan emitted a loud moan from deep in his throat at the sudden increased pace, and his moans grew a bit more continuous as Adam’s tongue lost its cold feeling. Adam continued, rubbing his tongue against the shaft of Ronan’s dick as he sucked him off. He took more and more of Ronan’s dick into his mouth as he bobbed his head, and then Ronan felt the tightness of Adam’s throat close around him, and he cursed loudly. “ _Fuck, shit, damn…._ you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that,” Ronan murmured through his moaning.

Those words were exactly what Adam wanted to hear, and as his head would move downwards, he’d take Ronan all the way into his mouth. He would pause once he had Ronan’s dick in his throat, and just suck on it like that before pulling back a bit. Ronan grabbed the back of his head when he did that, tugging his hair slightly as he’d cry out in pleasure. Adam increased the pace just slightly more, and then Ronan was arching into his mouth, and Adam heard Ronan began to pant a bit through his moaning.

After a few arches of Ronan’s hips, Adam felt Ronan’s dick twitch in his mouth, and then Ronan groaned deeply as he came within Adam’s mouth. Adam took all of Ronan’s dick into his mouth, and held himself there as Ronan shot cum into his throat. Adam swallowed every drop, and then pulled away completely, emitting a breathy sigh once his mouth was empty.

Ronan laid there on the table, breathing heavily, his eyes still closed as he came down from his euphoria, his chest heaving with each breath. Adam stood up from the table, to stretch his legs out and get some of the feeling back into them. Ronan opened his eyes after a moment, and glanced over at Adam. “You always come up with the dirtiest things to do to me. You’d better not have made my dick all sticky, it’s already hot out, and I don’t need the extra discomfort,” he muttered. Adam just narrowed his eyes at him, and then leaned down and kissed him gently. “I’m sure it’s fine, though I know you’ll just find a way to get another blowjob out of me, regardless,” he murmured against Ronan’s lips as he pulled away.

Adam stood back as Ronan arched his hips up to pull his pants and boxers back up, and Ronan sat up as he zipped up his pants and buttoned them again. “At least that wasn’t as boring as that celebration bullshit whatever-the-fuck thing. Though…,” Ronan began to say, pausing. Adam tilted his head a bit, waiting for Ronan to finish. Ronan climbed off the table, and stood up. “I _really_ want a popsicle right about now.” He and Adam exchanged equal smirks, and then they walked hand-in-hand back to the BMW, and headed away from the lot.


End file.
